Automatic taping devices are typically used as part of larger machines that are used to bind booklets such as personal checks. These machines will typically cut a stack of papers that will become the booklet to the proper size, staple the papers together on one end and translate the booklets to a position in front of the taping device. The taping device then dispenses and cuts a predetermined amount of tape, locating a portion of the tape on the top of the booklet. The machine then binds the tape to the top of the booklet, and wraps and binds the tape onto the side and bottom of the booklet.
These taping devices must be capable of performing the several functions. First, the taping devices in these machines must be capable of dispensing and cutting the proper amount of tape for booklets having various thicknesses. Second, the taping devices must be capable of locating the tape on the booklet so that an equal amount of tape is positioned on both the top and the bottom of the booklet.
Current taping devices, as shown in FIGS. 1-3, perform these functions by using a complex configuration that includes a cam driven, tape feed roller 50, best shown in FIG. 2, and a cutter assembly driven by a separate electric motor 51, best shown in FIG. 3. Therefore, two separate motors are used to drive the tape feed assembly and the cutter assembly. The amount of tape dispensed and the position of the taping device relative to the booklet are adjusted by manual controls 52.
The positioning of the taping device relative to the booklets and the amount of tape dispensed are critical to achieving a bound booklet that has an equal amount of tape positioned on both the top and the bottom of the booklet. The amount of tape to be dispensed and the positioning of the autotaper device relative to the booklet to achieve this result also vary with different book thicknesses. Therefore, the controls 52 must be readjusted for each different book thickness. In addition, some slippage may occur during the operation of the current taping devices. Therefore, the controls may also need to be adjusted during repeated operation of the device for booklets having a uniform thickness.